Una Vida Distinta
by BlackRose2797
Summary: Raven empieza a pensar que su vida de superheroe es aburrida ¿se cambiara al lado de los villanos? o no? si quieren saberlo lean porfa, soy mala con summaries lo siento
1. Chapter 1

**Oola se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y si no la escribía se me iría la inspiración. Es mi primera historia así que no sean muy duros.**

**Bueno en fin vamos con la historia espero que les guste y dejen reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Los jóvenes titanes o los teen titans no me pertencen sino a su respectivo creador.**

**Una Vida Distinta.**

Los titanes se encontraban en una joyería del centro de la ciudad, en una batalla contra Red X. Todos los titanes estaban luchando con el escurridizo ladrón, bueno más bien casi todos, ya que cierta chica mitad demonio, más que estar luchando se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos.

**Raven POV.**

Nos encontrábamos en una pelea contra Red X, los chicos estaban atacando, primero fue Chico Bestia y lo trato de envestir como rinoceronte, pero X con un movimiento apareció detrás de él y lo noqueo, de CB le siguió Star, ella lo ataco lanzando starbolts y rayos de los ojos, Red X enseguida reacciono y le lanzó una X que la dejó atada y de ella salió un humo que la desmayo. Cyborg ocupo su cañón sónico pero Red X le apareció por detrás por medio de su cinturón y le averió los circuitos, lo cual provoco que se desmayara, y por último lo atacó Robín, como siempre fue una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, solo que al parecer X es más fuerte que Robín, pues al final X lo noqueo.

Últimamente comenzaba a aburrirme de mi vida de superhéroe, ya no disfrutaba mucho el tener que meter a los villanos en las celdas. Y a decir verdad por culpa de cierta persona probablemente mi opinión sobre que la vida de los criminales es más entretenida, estaba tomando fuerza. Quizá empezaba a pensar así pues por más que yo quiera negarlo, soy mitad demonio.

De los cinco titanes que éramos nada mas quedaba yo, pues los demás ya estaban noqueados. Yo por mi parte no estaba interesada en atacar a X, pues por más imposible que suene Red X alias Jason Todd es mi novio.

-Hola mi reina.- Saludó coqueto.

-No crees que exageraste en tu pelea con Robín? parece que casi lo matas- Dije con un aire divertido.

-No lo creo, el petirrojo se lo merecía- Dijo sin la más mínima preocupación.

-Bueno yo creo que ya están por despertar, así que nos vemos al rato - dije al ver como CB empezaba a moverse. Iba caminando hacia mis compañeros, cuando sentí que me jalaban del brazo.

-¿No se te olvida algo?- Me pregunto Jason que ya no traía la máscara.

-¿Qué?- Dije de mala gana, ya que si no se iba se iban a despertar mis compañeros, entonces él acerco un poco sus labios a los míos. Así que me acerque y le di un casto beso en los labios, que es lo que quería.

Tras el traje de Red X había un chico a decir verdad muy apuesto. Jason era de cabello castaño claro, casi dándole al rubio, tenía sus facciones finas, y unos ojos de lo más cautivadores, eran de un verde, pero con un toque de azul y miel en el centro. Su complexión era delgada, pero se le marcaban los músculos no muy exagerados.

-Ahora si adiós princesa, te veo al rato.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, de las que tanto amaba.

Tan pronto se fue Jason, me acerque a ver cómo estaban los chicos.

**Nadie POV.**

CB estaba despertando igual que Star, que fueron los primeros que derribó X. Cuando pudieron pararse se acercaron a ver cómo estaban Cyborg y Robín que eran los que más lastimados se veían. A Cyborg que le averió los circuitos, se le acerco Raven puesto que era la única que sabía cómo moverle a su sistema.

Star y CB se fueron a ver a Robín que ya estaba despertando del golpe que le metió Red X.

-¿Qué le paso a X?- Dijo Robín- ¿Escapo?

-Sí, trate de seguirlo, pero desapareció con su cinturón- Contesto Raven con su tono de voz frio y monótono de siempre.

Robín al decirle esto Raven se enojo, sin embargo no lo demostró mucho, Raven estaba al tanto por el vínculo que compartían que estaba que echaba chispas por dentro.

-Bueno amigos ¿Qué les parece si para distraernos vamos al parque?- Sugirió Star.

-Genial por favor ¿podemos ir?- Dijo CB mirando en dirección a Robín.

-No es mala idea- Contesto el líder.

-Booya- Dijo Cy.

-Vamos entonces.- Dijo el changeling.

Raven nada más asintió y se subieron al auto T. En cuanto llegaron al parque CB, Cyborg, Robín y Star se pusieron a jugar bola apestosa y Raven se fue debajo de un árbol con sombra a leer un libro que traía en el auto T.

**Raven POV.**

Me encontraba leyendo mi libro, cuando de repente oí una voz dentro de mi cabeza, enseguida reconocí la voz, era la voz de Jason, al aceptar que lo quería se formo un lazo mental entre él y yo.

_-¿Qué haces Rae?- Pregunto curioso mi novio._

_-Leía un libro- Dije mentalmente._

_-¿Y por que ya no lo haces?- Dijo inocente._

_-Quizás porque cierta persona me interrumpió- Le conteste._

_-Lo siento nena-Dijo a modo de disculpa._

_-Oye ¿Dónde estás?- Le dije pues su presencia se sentía muy cerca._

_-Digamos que más cerca de lo que piensas- Contesto en tono misterioso._

Raven se puso a buscarlo con la mirada, al pasar la vista por todo el parque lo encontró sentado en una banca que estaba del lado contrario a ella del parque y quedaban frente a frente. Venía como Jason y no como Red X. En el momento en que mi mirada lo encontró Jason se paró de la banca en la que estaba sentado y se fue a sentar en una banca que estaba más cerca de mí.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte con verdadera curiosidad, viéndolo a los ojos._

_-Pues cuido que a MI novia no le pase nada- Dijo juguetón, pero resaltando la palabra "mi", pues últimamente según él me veía más "sexy" que de costumbre, y aunque Jason no lo quiera aceptar es un celoso de primera._

_-No crees que se cuidarme sola- Le dije a modo de reproche._

_-Sí, pero yo estoy para cuidarte-Contesto.- ¿Qué te parece, si al rato voy a verte?_

_-Pero te pueden ver los titanes y no puedes llegar como Jason.- Dije con un toque de preocupación._

_-No te preocupes, se cómo llegar, en ese caso te veo al rato.-_

En ese momento vi como Jason se paraba de la banca donde estaba sentado y se volteaba para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, me dirigió la mirada, me guiño un ojo y me dio una sonrisa.

Sin darme cuenta había apartado la mirada del libro y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios cuando Jason se fue.

**Robín POV.**

Me encontraba jugando bola apestosa con los chicos cuando vi que Raven andaba distraída viendo a un chico que estaba a un escaso metro de distancia de ella. Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que ciento algo más que amistad hacia mi compañera de equipo, así que al ver a Raven mirando a ese chico, y este devolviéndole la mirada, me atacaron los celos.

Me acerque a Raven después de que el chico se fuera, desde donde yo estaba cuando se fue, al parecer este le dirigió un guiño y una sonrisa, y me acerque más deprisa, poca gente lo hubiera notado, pero yo estaba atento observándola.

Llegue corriendo a ella y trate de llamar su atención, repetí varias veces su nombre, pero al parecer estaba distraída y tenía una mirada y sonrisa de tonta enamorada. Esto me enojo aun más de lo que ya me encontraba y me desespere y grite su nombre.

**Raven POV**

-¡Raven!- Me grito Robín, a la vez que pasaba su mano por mi cara. Al parecer llevaba rato tratando de llamar mi atención.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Dije monótonamente al darme cuenta que estaba pensando en Jason y borre la sonrisa de tonta enamorada que tenía en la cara, para cambiarla por mi expresión seria.

-Sí, que llevo rato preguntándote lo mismo, ya que te veías distraída y no pude conectar mi lazo mental contigo, es como si hubieras bloqueado el acceso a tu mente.- Dijo con un tono de puro enojo y reproche.

-No tienes por qué estar tratando de entrar a mi mente- Dije con igual enojo de que tratará de entrar en mi mente sin mi autorización.- Y menos sin mi autorización-Respondí.

-Eres insoportable- Grito con enojo el enmascarado.

-Miren quien habla- Le respondí con rabia.

No sé porque Robín se está comportando así, desde que en la joyería le dije que Red X (Jason) se escapó siento algo raro en su mente, si revisaba bien llevaba días actuando raro conmigo. Pero que me empezara a hablar mal y a gritos me molestaba, y mucho.

Con ese grito llamó la atención de los demás titanes.

-¿Qué ocurre viejo?- Pregunto CB.

-Ocurre que Raven es una antipática, insoportable, arrogante y demás.- Dijo con la rabia aflorando en su cara.

-No le digas cosas así a mi hermanita- Dijo con enojo Cyborg, por la falta de respeto de Robín. El me consideraba a mí su hermanita, y lo consideraba mi hermano mayor.

-Sí que te hizo la amiga Raven, para que le hables así.- Dijo con obviedad Starfire.

-Pues que me falto el respeto, y se estaba lanzando miraditas con un chico, y aparte de todo eso dejo escapar a X. - Dijo Robín con celos y rabia en su voz.

-Yo no me estaba lanzando miraditas con nadie- Respondí a gritos. Entonces empecé a calmarme o algo malo podía pasar.

**Nadie POV**

-Viejo está bien que Raven sea rara, pero no te pongas así- Dijo CB, pero se oyó molestia en su voz, por el mismo hecho de que Raven estuviera lazándose miraditas con alguien.

-No soy rara- Respondió Raven enojada, y algo herida.- Y ya te dije que no atrape a X porque se tele-transporto.

-No lo atrapaste por inútil- Dijo Robín, sin pensar en lo que decía, pues estaba enojado por que ella se lanzara miraditas con un chico y porque X había escapado.

-Si opinas eso de mi será mejor que me vaya- Dijo Raven con el enojo, el resentimiento, la tristeza y la furia en la cara.

De repente un cuervo gigante formado con energía negra apareció y Raven desapareció dentro de la energía.

Raven se sentía dolida de que Robín que lo consideraba un amigo pensara así de ella, y aparte que cuando él la estaba insultando nadie hubiera dicho nada. Igual Chico Bestia pensaba parecido supuso pues igual le dijo rara.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews para saber si seguir o no la historia. **

**Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, idea, amenaza, es bien recibido, todo por un review.**

**Gracias, besos.**

**Si comentan veré si subo el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento no haber actualizado la historia, pensé que no había llamado mucho la atención pero hace poco revise los reviews y me alentaron a seguir escribiendo la historia. Sin embargo no estoy muy segura de cómo seguir la historia si me dan sugerencias, ideas o lo que sea se los agradecería mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Los jóvenes titanes o los teen titans no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creado.**

Raven después de desaparecer apareció en la torre y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido en el parque con los titanes.

En el parque se veían a unos chicos sentados en el pasto comiendo, como un picnic pero contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar no estaban muy felices y disfrutando como se debería, esto a causa de lo que había pasado hace un rato.

Los chicos se quedaron en el parque un rato más por orden de Robin que seguía molesto y les dijo que dejaran que se fuera, los chicos en especial Cyborg y Starfire son los que estaban más preocupados por Raven, Chico Bestia estaba pensativo se preguntaba porque se enojo cuando Robin dijo que se estaba echando miraditas con alguien, últimamente estaba confundido en relación con los sentimientos que tenia por la mitad demonio.

Después de un rato los chicos convencieron a Robin de ir a la torre, Cyborg y Star estaban preocupados todavía, sin embargo CB dijo que él se quería quedar un rato más.

Entonces se subieron al auto T los tres titanes y se fueron rumbo a la torre.

Después de tele-transportarme del parque me aparecí en mi habitación no sabía que pensar acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Robin últimamente se comporta muy raro cuando esta cerca de mí y ya no se qué hacer con él, me desespera su actitud, me hace enojar. Y luego esta Chico Bestia, cuando dijo que era rara me sentí exactamente igual al tiempo en el que apareció Malchior, en ese tiempo necesitaba que alguien demostrara que me quería aunque luego me arrepentí claro está.

-Ayyyy mejor voy a meditar para calmar mi mente-me dije

-Azarath Mithrion Zinthos, Azarath Mithrion Zinthos, Azarath Mithrion Zinth…- Ya estaba en pleno estado de concentración cuando de repente solo sentí como unos brazos se posaban alrededor de mi cintura, deje de levitar y voltee mi rostro para ver quién era, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

-Hola Raven- Dijo Jason con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara

Yo ya nada más rodee los ojos, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le he dicho que no me gusta que me molesten cuando medito, o en su caso que más bien no me gusta que él me desconcentre cuando medito.

-Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no me gusta que me…- Jason me interrumpió poniendo sus labios sobre los míos, cuando nos separamos ya ni me acordaba de que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Decías?- Pregunto divertido.

-Ayy ya nada- Dije resignada a que jamás me haría caso.

-Escuche tu pelea con los titanes ¿Qué paso?-

-Ayy ya no se, Robin se comporta muy raro últimamente y Chico Bestia es un idiota- Dije

-Ya no te preocupes preciosa, pero no dudes hace algo que te lastime el petirrojo y en la próxima batalla te juro que lo mato- Dijo Jason medio en broma, pero pude distinguir en sus ojos un poco de seriedad, no dudo que si fuera capaz de hacerlo.

-No ya no te preocupes, estuve meditando y creo que va a ser mejor que le dé el avión-

-Ok, como tú quieras, pero sabes que si no me dices, yo me enterare ehh-

Nos acostamos en mi cama, yo recostada en el pecho fornido de Jason y el abrazándome los hombros y recostando su cabeza sobre la mía.

Me estire tantito y agarre un libro que tenia sobre mi mesita de noche y me puse a leer o eso me dije a mi misma pues comencé a divagar sobre varias cosas, decidí que a Robin y a Chico Bestia haría caso omiso a sus comentarios ya no ocurriría lo que paso con Malchior pues ahora sé que tengo a alguien que me ama.

Aunque recapacitando Chico Bestia por más que me haya dolido su comentario lo hizo por defenderme de Robin, quizá no fue la mejor manera y quizá piense que soy rara pero es mi amigo, al igual que Robin solo que él se puro a decir puras babosadas, aunque ahora que lo pienso en su aura sentí cierto toque de celos, quizá este loca, bueno basta de pensar en eso me dije, y me puse a leer mientras Jason me abrazaba y de vez en cuando me daba uno que otro beso en la mejilla, la frente, el cabello, los labios… Después de un rato cerré el libro me recargue más en él y me fui quedando dormida.

**Gracias por leer a las que todavía leen mi fic les juro que siento de mucho la tardanza espero les haya gustado el capitulo ya sé que esta corto pero no sé muy bien como seguir, denme sugerencias de que les gustaría, ya tengo más o menos planteada la idea les juro que ya no tardare tanto con el siguiente capítulo. Ahora contestare algunos reviews gracias a todas.**

RavTDG: Quizá te parece que ya lo habías leído porque este fic yo ya había subido el primer capítulo, sin embargo no me había gustado como quedo lo borre y lo edite, quizá es por eso y si no cualquier similitud es coincidencia.

Coraje1: Gracias por las sugerencias no se si lo logre, asi que espero ver otro review tuyo, Gracias, espero que te guste

El pájaro de fuego: Gracias por las sugerencias, y respecto a Raven yo me base, en que ya venció a Trigon y todo pero aun así sigue siendo mitad demonio y debe de tener su lado malo, jajaja espero que te guste este capítulo.

Gracias a: Mokasahaya, El pájaro de Fuego, Rachelgarf, Quiahui, Coraje1, ravTDG, karu, Ale Crow Mason, Eva 8P, Mergick; enserio espero que les guste el capitulo.

Bye besos


End file.
